


Dean after Dentist

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bunker Fic, Dentists, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been to the dentist and his mouth feels really nice.  Maybe Castiel will think so, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean after Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is weird. I don't know. I had to go to the dentist yesterday and I distracted myself from my dental anxiety by thinking about my OTP. Behold the result.

One of the unexpected little benefits of having the Bunker as a base of operations is that they've actually got a _hometown_ now. That means they have a “family doctor” – a local practice they can go to for all of their checkups and routine concerns (i.e. _not_ the bullet wounds _or_ the mysterious claw marks). They've even found a dentist that they both like.

Pre-Bunker, they couldn't exactly follow a consistent program of dental checkups and twice-yearly cleanings. Dad made sure they brushed and flossed every night, and the Winchester genes must confer some pretty strong teeth because neither of them has ever needed any major work. But life on the road meant that, on the rare occasion when one of them _did_ get a toothache, it was luck of the draw – pull a name out of the phone book in the motel room and head to a random office for a quick drill-and-fill.

Dentist-wise, they've both been to some real sons of bitches over the years – sadists to rival any of the monsters they've faced. It may be funny to think about two tough hunters, manly men who have literally faced the unimaginable and done actual time in Hell, being scared of going to the dentist's office. Yeah, it's funny, but it's also a little bit true.

So they're both really glad that this guy, Dr. Foster, right in downtown Lebanon, is gentle and patient and liberal with the laughing gas. The names on their health insurance cards may be Michael and Rudolf Schenker, but it still feels like everyone knows them in the office. It's kind of a good feeling.

Dean had his checkup and cleaning today and he's in a pretty cheery mood. It's just nice to go in there a couple times a year and be treated like a regular guy, get warm smiles from the receptionist and flirty winks from the hygienist (his name is Danny, and Dean likes his blue eyes). It's also nice to feel like he's actually taking care of his body for a change, a little something to count against the way he gets thrown around and bashed to hell in his “day job”.

Plus, he kind of _loves_ the way his mouth feels after a cleaning. His teeth are so _smooth_ and he just can't stop running his tongue over them. He can always make Sam laugh when he does it, closing his eyes and exaggeratedly swiping his tongue along his incisors, moaning “mmmmm” like a chick in a bad toothpaste commercial. After he's done it three times in twenty minutes, though, Sam is threatening to throw a pillow at him if he does it again, so Dean goes to find Cas. Despite Metatron's total-culture-download, Cas never rolls his eyes at Dean's silly jokes. Maybe that's because Dean is clever enough to create devastatingly unique and irresistible witticisms, or maybe Cas is just a little fond of him in general.

Dean shakes off that line of thought before it wanders too far down the path in his brain marked “don't think about Castiel that way.” He knows where the boundaries are in their relationship; they're friends, comrades, and Dean doesn't think about words like “fondness” or... anything _else_ like that when he thinks about his friend.

He forces his mind to clear and ambles into the library. Cas is in the corner, sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs. There's a thick book in his lap and one of his feet is tucked up under him. His posture is relaxed and he just... He looks like he _belongs_ there. Dean is so happy that Cas has moved in permanently, made the Bunker his home base, too.

He clears his throat to get Cas' attention, grinning widely at how good he feels right now. Cas flicks his eyes up and meets his gaze. Dean's heart speeds up a little, the way it always does when their eyes lock on to each other. He clears his throat again, happiness fizzing beneath his skin.

“Check it out, Cas! I went to the dentist today, got my teeth cleaned, and they're sooooo smoooooth!”

He does the toothpaste-commercial routine, hamming it up all the way with a big sultry “mmmmmm” like he's a bad porn star, but Cas doesn't laugh; his eyes turn dark and his attention zeroes in on Dean's mouth. Dean blushes a little, feeling like his joke got off track somehow.

The slight feeling of embarrassment kicks his brain offline and he starts babbling, explaining about the importance of going to the dentist and getting regular checkups, and how glad he and Sam are to have found Dr. Foster. He digresses into a rambling rundown of everything that happens at a checkup, and how great it is to have his teeth feel all clean and fresh afterwards.

He runs his tongue over them again and says, “Cas, man, you should feel this.”

And he _meant_...

He _meant_ that Cas should make a dentist appointment. He _meant_ that Cas should experience the joys of a mouthful of clean teeth. His _own_ mouth. His _own_ teeth. Dean _swears_ that is what he _meant_.

That's not what he _said_ , though. And it's clearly not the message that Cas got, either, because two heartbeats later his arms are full of fallen angel and there's another tongue in his mouth besides his own and Cas is working on getting a very thorough idea of exactly how smooth Dean's nice clean teeth are. He also seems to be intent on finding out what Dean's tonsils taste like. Dean can't say he is at all opposed to this mission.

If Dean's brain went offline before, it just about flatlines now. It takes ten seconds or so for it to process the situation and command his limbs to respond, at which point he gets one hand tangled in Cas' hair and the other pressing in at the small of his back, pulling his friend's body closer. His mouth comes alive into the kiss and his tongue starts doing some exploring of its own.

They're standing in the middle of the library, entangled, panting, lip-locked to within an inch of their lives. Cas is making these amazing little whimpers in the back of his throat, and Dean realizes that he needs to reevaluate his assumptions about the boundaries of their relationship.

It just about kills him to do it, but he pulls back a little bit. Their mouths part, the kiss breaks, and Cas' eyes drift open. The desperate look on his flushed face, his lips plump and wet, his pupils dilated – it's the most enticing thing Dean's ever seen. It takes every scrap of his strength to do it, but he does _not_ pull those luscious lips immediately back against his. Instead he takes a deep breath, wraps Cas' hand in his own, and tugs him briskly down the hall to his room. Time to use his nice clean mouth to dirty his angel up.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are mostly too young to remember the [Pearl Drops commercials](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtMG0Eu_Fas). Apparently Dean is not.
> 
>  
> 
> _Sorry that the best version of that spot I could find to link has been edited to up the creepy factor. Like anyone needed to bother. Like it wasn't creepy enough on its own. Growing up in the 70s was strange, y'all._
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/114129673551/dean-after-dentist).


End file.
